sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Illuigant
Species: Illuigant Scientific Name: Stellacus Limax Maximus Sector of origin: Noctae Zone System of origin: N/A Planet of origin: N/A Habitation: Irradiated star systems Size (Adult): 1000 m. in length, 300 m. in height, 200 m. in widht Life-span: 50.000 years (Presumed) Intelligence: Feral General Information: An Illuigant is a gigantic creature that lives in the deep reaches of space. Hailing from the Noctae Zone these creatures are rarely encountered anywhere else, as they feed on radiation. While the radiation from stars is a good source of nourishment for them, it is within the irradiated Noctae Zone that they truely thrives. That said, they are not picky about the source of radiation. While also feeding on the occasional asteroids in order to obtain radiation and minerals, they may also assault space faring vessels that they encounter. The generators onbord ships is a concentrated point of radiation and once an Illuigant has found a ship it will hunt it untill the edge of the system. Larger ships that may enter the terretory of an Illuigant will litterly attract the creature as a moth would be attached to a source of light. Once an Illuigant has caught a ship, it will begin to suck everything inside of the vessel out of it. The Illuigant has no mouth, but its skin is highly corrosive. No known platin is capable of keeping one of these creatures from sucking the generator out of the ship once it has been caught. All that remains of a ship that has fallen victim to an Illuigant is an empty husk. The most threathening feature about an Illiugant is its inherit use of scionics. Scionic energy makes up all of the essential processes of the creature. It uses scionics for navigation and communication, for moving through space and for breathing. Most important however is the use of this power for manipulation of its surroundings. Illuigants are the only things in the known galaxy, besides the Sirens, whose sionic abilities can push around smaller celestial bodies such as asteroids. It also uses scionics as a weapon. It is common pratice for elder Illuigants to capture ships by using their sionics to melt out the neural cells inside the brains of the crew. During the Golden Age it was discovered that excracts made from the inner organs of an Illuigant held great scionic potential. If a person with scionic abilities consumed this excract he or she could not only increase their powers and gain a new understanding about them, but would also be able to control the scionic energies better. Their control would increase so much, that most even managed to live to an old age without ever losing control over their scionic abilities. For that reason alone Illuigantium (As the excrate was named) was highly sought for by all scions in the galaxy. The problem was howeer that only the organs from fully grown Illuigants could be used for the destillation of Illuigantium. And to hunt an adult Illuigant would require an entire fleet of Stellans: Hunters and ships specially fitted and trained for the task. This job was one of the most dangerous during the Golden age. Out of twelve ships, only two would return. The amount of excrate form a single Illuigant however would be enough to found a new hunting fleet while still allow the survivors of the prior fleet to retire for the rest of their lives. It is rumored that vast amounts of Illuigantium was used during the Siren projects. Such rumors has never been confirmed. Apperance: An Illuigant resembles a gigantic slug with no facial features. It is as such near impossible to determine which end is the front end - or if a creature living in non gravity would even evolve a "Front end" to begin with. The skin is ghastly pale with an yellow tint to it. The entire body is covered in a thick layer of slime, which melt most substances it comes into contact with. This slime furthermore helpt protecting the creature from kinetic impacts. Life cycle: #Egg (Camouflaged as an asteroid), 0 - 500 years #Juvenile (50 meters in lenght) 500 - 3200 years #Youth (200 meters in lenght) 3200 - 8000 years #Young adult (700 meters in lenght) 8000 - 15.000 years #Adult (1000 meters in length) 15.000 - 45.000 years #Venerable (1000 meters in lenght) 45.000 - death